


Undone

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Trans fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gyro really can't say no to Fenton and it shows.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: 3 Word Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Kudos: 17





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> another story for my 3 word challenge; While, gradually, between.

Fenton was immaculate, Gyro always knew this. But especially when he was in his bed, his limbs splayed out while Gyro fingered him. The gasps and the way words formed but were never spoken. Too strung out in ecstasy by the man currently nestled between his legs. 

Gyro’s name finally spilled from Fenton’s lips and the older man all but drowned in the sensation. Fenton’s voice was raspy, his breathing labored as Gyro gradually added another finger inside of him.

The younger man shook, his head thrown back as Gyro went deeper. Fenton was begging now, his hips thrusting up for just a little more friction. And who was Gyro to deny his boyfriend anything? He twisted his fingers, hooking them just right and thrust once more, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of Fenton that had him cumming in waves. His mouth falling open threatening to let more words spill out. Gyro leaned forward and covered his beak with his, swallowing the words that Fenton threatened to speak. The last thing they needed was another noise complaint from the neighbors. Fenton stilled beneath him, his orgasam over and his breathing heavy. 

Gyro pulled away and Fenton spoke, “Again.” 

And Gyro was never one to deny Fenton anything, he was a mad scientist but not an evil one. And so he smiled, and dipped back down to kiss Fenton once more, his fingers gentle inside of him as they once again set out to explore the warmth of Fenton’s pussy. 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
